


Gravity Rises

by CraftyGamer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ace Ford, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi Crisis, Bi Wendy, BillDip, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bill Cipher, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m a bit of a slow writer, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Pacifica, M/M, More tags to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexuality Crisis, Triangle Bill Cipher, bi dipper, but it’s pretty lighthearted, fairly graphic injuries, i do my best thou, i don’t really have a plot, i guess this is my life now, just get through the first parts, lets just see where this goes, oneshot like after the first parts, pan mabel, past Wendy/Tambry, probably, the next summer, the next year, theyre all one year older, those cops are so gay for each other, what happened, wtf that’s a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyGamer/pseuds/CraftyGamer
Summary: It’s been one year since Weirdmageddon and Dipper and Mabel have returned to Gravity Falls.Meanwhile, Axolotl has heard and brought back Bill, but he’s not about to be let off the hook. No, all will go according to Axolotl’s plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok. I’m not really sure what to say here. Thanks for reading my fic I guess. It’s pretty self indulgent. I am my own editor (because I don’t want anyone I know irl reading my stuff. Paranoia my old friend...) Doesn’t matter though, I’m fairly literate.
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> I strongly headcannon that Bill speaks Latin. This first part might get a little confusing, but I put a break with translations right under the conversation. The rest of them will be in the end notes.
> 
> The poem is not mine! It came from Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirate’s Treasure! which I haven’t actually read. 
> 
> Please comment. I need reassurance. I’m not the best at keeping up with writing projects btw. I’ll do my best though!
> 
> Rated Teen for mild language and mild gore.

“Bill Cipher.”

My name reverberated around the...area...of some kind. It was pitch black, and the only thing I could see was my own glowing, triangular form. I couldn’t feel anything, and when I tried to use my powers, the only result was a small clicking noise.

“Quid agis?” I demanded. “Et ubi sum?”

Laugher reverberated around the area. “Axolotl Exaudivi orationem tuam.”

I gasped slightly. “Axolotl? Et qui estis?”

“An angel, hic ut vestrum damnationem,” the other spoke. Then they began to recite,

 _“Sixty degrees that come in threes._  
_Watches from within birch trees._  
_Saw his own dimension burn._  
_Misses home and can't return._  
_Says he's happy. He's a liar._  
_Blame the arson for the fire._  
_If he wants to shirk the blame,_  
_He'll have to invoke my name._  
_One way to absolve his crime._  
_A different form, a different time.”_

“Quid sibi hoc vult?” I cried. “Hoc non potest fieri!”

“Et mature perpensis, invocato nomine Axolotl et hoc desiderio suo,” The angel replied. “Vale, Bill Cipher.”

A pale hand reached from the darkness and rested on my forehead, sending me to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**A quick interruption for translation:**

* * *

 

Quid agis? — What’s going on?

Et ubi sum? — And where am I?

Axolotl Exaudivi orationem tuam. — Axolotl heard your prayer.

Et qui estis? — Then who are you?

An angel, hic ut vestrum damnationem. — An angel, here to carry out your sentence.

Quid sibi hoc vult? — What does that mean?

Hoc non potest fieri! — This can’t be happening!

Et mature perpensis, invocato nomine Axolotl et hoc desiderio suo. — You invoked the name of Axolotl, and this is its desire.

Vale. — Goodbye.

* * *

 

**Ok. Now you’re all up to date. Sorry if that was confusing. On with the story!**

* * *

 

~~Dipper’s POV~~

It had been almost a year since Weirdmageddon and we were finally going back to Gravity Falls. I reread the letter for the millionth time, sliding my thumb across all the names. The paper had kept me going through the past year, and I had opened it so often that the folds were weak and tearing.

Mabel sat on the seat next to me with Waddles. We were the only people on the bus besides the driver, the main reason that the pig was allowed to tag along.

“Ugh, are we there yet?” Mable complained, throwing her head back against the seat. She still spoke with a lisp, since her braces weren’t coming off until the summer was over.

“Well, there’s one of the signs, so we must be close,” I reassured her, pointing at one of the giant wooden signs.

The bus driver called from the front, “Our next stop is the Mystery Shack.”

———

“WELCOME BACK!!!” our friends shouted as we got off the bus. All of our friends and family were there, even Grunkles Stan and Ford.

“Glad to be back!” we chorused happily. It’d been a year since we’d seen our friends, and I knew this was the happiest I’d been since last summer.

Candy, Grinda, Pacifica, and Wendy all tackled her, shouting, “Mabel!”

“You’re back, man!” Wendy cheered.

“This year wasn’t quite the same without you,” Pacifica agreed.

“We missed you!” shouted Candy.

“Yeah! We missed you this much!” Grinda squeezed Mabel with all her might.

When Mabel was finally released, she wheezed, “I missed you guys too!”

Everyone’s attention diverted when Grunkle Stan cried, “You brought the PIG?!” Waddles was hanging from the hem of his shirt by its mouth, staring ahead blankly as it munched on the fabric. Everyone dissolved in laughter as Ford attempted to pull the pig free of his brother’s clothing.

“Let’s get you dudes unpacked,” Soos said, coming up and patting me on the shoulder. I grinned back up at him.

———

Several hours later, we were sitting in the living room with our Grunkles. Everyone else had gone home.

“I summon muffin monster!” Mabel rolls the die.

Ford leans over the dice. “You rolled a one, critical fail. The muffin monsters are babies and they start crying, attracting Probabilitor’s attention.”

“I roll for a flaming sword and attack Probabilitor,” I say as I roll a twenty six.

“Dipper’s attack is a success, and Probabilitor is wounded. He calls for his immortal dragon. If Stan doesn’t roll a thirty eight in the next two turns, you’ll probably all die.”

Grunkle Stan smiles. “I’m up for that. Roll for—”

“Magic arrow!” Mabel interrupts enthusiastically. He shakes the die over-dramatically before releasing it, a perfect thirty eight.

Ford frowns, checking the dice over for any obvious signs of cheating. He finds nothing and sighs. “Well, I guess that means that you shot an arrow clean through the immortal dragon and killed it. Dangit, Stan.”

Stan shrugs, a smirk playing at his face. Mabel grabs the die and rolls. “Hit him with a blast of unicorn magic!” The die lands on nineteen and Probabilitor is defeated. Stan and Mabel high five while Ford rolls the die around his hand, unwilling to believe his brother’s luck.

I glance at the clock. 11:42. Ford follows my glaze. “It’s probably time for you two to get to bed.”

“Aww. But Grunkle Ford—“ Mabel complains.

I cut her off. “Mabel, it’s getting late. Besides, the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we wake up tomorrow.”

“Alright,” she grumbled, following me up to our room.

———

I can’t sleep that night. I glance over at the clock. 2:16. Bored from staring at the ceiling, I climb out of bed. I consider waking Mabel, but she’s peacefully asleep, so I decide against it.

Instead, I headed out to the front porch. Just some fresh air would be great. I brought the flashlight and the bat just in case, because you never knew with Gravity Falls.

* * *

 

~~Bill’s POV~~

“O mi deus!” I shouted. My legs were trembling from running so long. My lungs were fried and my throat burned. Still, I continued to run as I clutched my arm, dripping blood.

I could hear the monster gaining behind me. It was practically breathing down my neck it was so close. It huffed and snorted as it ran, snot dripping from its snout.

I tripped on a root as it lunged and snapped it’s giant fangs into the space I would’ve been. “Fututus et mori in igni!” I cursed as it turned back down to me. I grabbed a stick with my good arm—knowing I wouldn’t be able to get back up—and tried defending myself with it.

As much as I hated it, I knew I would die if no one came. I wasn’t ready to die. I gathered all my resolve and screamed, “Help! Please!” at the highest volume these human lungs could achieve. “Help me!”

* * *

 

~~Dipper’s POV~~

I looked up when I heard a scream for help in the woods. It sounded like they weren’t far. I was moving before I even registered what I was doing, grabbing my flashlight and bat from where they were propped up next to me and ran for the woods.

“I’m coming to help! Where are you!?” I called as I ran.

As if in answer, a blood-curling scream of pain erupted from ahead. I readied my bat as I charged forward.

I burst into the scene. The monster had a dog-like head with the body and legs of a rabbit. Except, it was twice as tall as I was. It had a huge, gaping maw with rows of teeth—like a shark. A boy was fending it off to the best of his ability from where he lay on his back in the leaves and grass and blood.

I fumbled with my flashlight, switching it to shrink mode before hitting the dobitt (dog-rabbit) in a direct beam. It seemed confused as it shrunk smaller. When it was barely as tall as my hand, I stopped and hit it with the bat. The dobitt whimpered before bounding back into the forest.

With the dobitt taken care of, I turned my attention to the boy. That’s when I noticed how badly injured he was. His right sleeve was in shreds, just like the skin beneath it, and the wound was gushing blood. His nose was bleeding, splattering crimson across his face. His shoulder had a giant bite across it, and each piercing was oozing puss. He was covered in scrapes and bruises. I could only imagine how much pain he was in.

“P-pinetree?” he whimpered. “He-help, please. Pinetree...” he dissolved into a fit of racking coughs. Blood spurred out with it.

“No way... Bill?!” I asked incredulously. No way. There was no way he was here. Bill was dead. We killed him. He couldn’t possibly be here right now.

He nodded weakly. _No. No no nononononono. I couldn’t help him. He was probably just manipulating me. I’d take him to the Mystery Shack and then he’d... do something... right?_

“It... it hurts...” he mumbled weakly. “Please trust—me... Pinetree... I’ll explain...”

That did it. I couldn’t just leave him out here. He was seriously injured and would likely bleed out by sunrise. Not to mention he’d never taken a human form of his own before. Something was going on.

“...fine. Do you want to make a deal? I’ll help heal you heal and in exchange you don’t hurt me or my family?”

He shook his head. “Can’t... no powers.” Okay, something was definitely wrong.

“Oh. Alright, if I help you up, can you walk?” I asked concerned. I offered a hand out to help him.

“I can try...” he reached up with his good arm for my extended hand. He wobbled once on his feet, as they were barely able to hold him up. I wrapped his good arm around my shoulder and helped him limp to the shack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey to all my readers! Sorry it’s been a little over a week since last chapter. I’ve been a bit busy between writers block and band practice. Speaking of, I have band camp starting tomorrow, so I won’t be able to update next week. It might be awhile after that since I also have to start getting ready for school when I get back. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s your chapter! Thanks for all the hits and kudos! I hope I’ll be able to update again soon!

~~Dipper’s POV~~

“FORD!!! STAN!!!” I screamed as soon as I opened the door to the Mystery Shack. “Bring the First Aid kit and healing potions! Quickly!”

“Dipper, what’s going—OH MY GOD!” Mabel screamed as she wandered sleepily to the front door, now suddenly very much awake. “Who is this guy? What happened? Where where you?” She rambled. “Hang on, I’ll get the Stans!”

She ran off. I quickly led Bill into the living room and laid him carefully on the floor. He was clearly trying to hide his pain. Whimpers and groans of pain were muffled, and tears being held back. He couldn’t fool me though, his entire face was contorted in agony and he curled into a small defensive ball.

Stan ran in worriedly with a First Aid kit tucked under his arm. He came up next to me and hurriedly opened it, setting out supplies with the speed of someone who’s done it a million times before. It made me wonder just how many times he had taken care of wounds like these before.

He didn’t ask any questions as he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the destroyed shirt off the boy. He wiped away at the excess blood on the arm with a towel before folding the towel and placing it on the wound. “Pressure here,” he directed, moving my hands to the right places. I pressed down, causing Bill to wince. “Harder,” he reinforced. I pressed as hard as I could. A cry was ripped from Bill’s throat as he trembled weakly. “That’s good. Keep that pressure,” Stan ordered as he moved to address the bite.

Mabel ran in with Ford behind her, both carrying as many vials as they could hold. They both laid out the potions. Mabel grabbed a tissue and held it to his still-bleeding nose, squeezing tightly.

“What bit him?” Ford asked urgently as he looked up from the vials laid out before him.

“It was a dog-rabbit with shark teeth,” I responded shakily. My anxiety was catching up with me, causing my hands to shake and my confident demeanor to come crashing to the ground.

Ford picked though the bottles before finding what he was looking for and grunted. He picked up one glass filled with a deep blue liquid that sloshed around, moving more freely than water. He uncorked it and nodded to his brother, who placed one hand on Bill’s chest, and the other on the arm with the bite.

“This is going to burn, a lot, but it’s necessary. I have to flush the venom out,” Ford said.

Bill nodded in acknowledgment. Without a moment to spare, Ford started pouring the liquid into the puncture marks. His pained scream tore forth suddenly, with the force of all the pain he’d attempted to hide. It hurt just to hear. Then it was gone, stopped as soon as it started and leaving Bill a whimpering mess on the floor. The bite marks had foamed up, and Ford was currently wiping it up with another towel.

I almost didn’t notice, but when I looked down, the towel I was holding to his arm was soaked through with red. “Uhh, I need another towel!” I panicked, almost pulling it off before I remembered that that would make it worse.

Mabel passed me another towel as I reached for the scissors, cutting off all of the towel that wasn’t pressed directly against his skin. I pressed the new towel on top of the old one.

I noticed out of my peripheral that the Stans were continuing to wash the bites. They poured in the liquid, Bill would cry weakly as the mixture forced more venom from the wound, and then they would brush away the mess with a towel and start again.

For the next few minutes, there was no sound in the room except their heavy breathing and Bill’s quieting cries.

Now that his nosebleed had stopped, Mabel had started wiping the dried blood on his chest with a wet rag. I managed to get the bleeding to stop and wrapped the first layer of bloody towel into the bandages. Mabel forced some sedatives and painkillers down him, and he was asleep in a minute. The Stans were finishing caring for the bite when Mabel finally spoke up.

“You never answered my questions earlier.”

“Oh. Uhm. Where should I start?” I asked sheepishly. I had honestly forgotten about anything other than helping Bill.

“Well, WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!? WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO IS THIS KID?!” Mabel shouted suddenly, causing Bill to wince in his sleep. She paid him no mind. “Do you have any _idea_ how _scared_ I was when I woke up hearing screams outside and you were _GONE?!_ ”

My stomach twisted in guilt. I would have been terrified I woke up and she was missing. “I... I’m sorry Mabel.” It was a weak excuse, but I didn’t have anything else to offer. “I couldn’t sleep so I went outside. God, I’m sorry for scaring you.”

She nodded before looking back at Bill. “And he is...?”

“Oh,” that was going to take a little more explaining. “So you see... I don’t know what happened, but something happened to him. Besides being mauled, anyway. He’s human now, and he’s lost all his powers... but... uh—“ My entire family was looking at me. “That’s Bill.” I blurted.

Everybody stopped what they were doing. “Bill? As in Bill _Cipher_?” Mabel asked incredulously. I nodded.

“Wha—how!?” Ford demanded. “Why did you bring him—the demon that hurt our family and almost destroyed Gravity Falls—here!?”

“I—“

“He almost killed us!” Stan thundered. “He almost killed you!”

“Something’s happened to him though! I don’t know what, and I don’t know why... but, I couldn’t just leave him out there to die. No one deserves to die, no matter what they’ve done.”

The room was silent. Finally, Ford sighed, breaking the silence. “Fine, we’ll house him here until he gets better, and after that, we’ll just have to see. Now off to bed, you two, I’m sure you’re tired after that.”

It wasn’t until Ford said it that I felt the exhaustion crashing over me like a weight. My eyelids dropped and my limbs felt like lead. I nodded as a stifled a yawn, but I help put the First Aid kit back in order before following Mabel up to our shared room.

———

~~Bill’s POV~~

So tired.

It burns.

Can’t open my eyes.

Can’t move.

So sore.

Everything hurts.

What’s going on?

I tried my best to form words, but all that came out was a low moan.

“Hey, are you awake?” I could feel someone approaching. I moaned again. “I’ll take that as a yes. Do you want water?”

Water. Suddenly so thirsty. My throat was so dry. I groaned in affirmation. “Ok, I’m going to tilt your head up a bit so that you don’t choke.” Gentle hands came to rest on my chin, nudging it as lightly as they could. The sudden movement was still to much, and I cried out as my head started swimming.

A glass was brought to my lips, slowly tricking water into my mouth. I drank it gratefully, letting it soothe my throat and ease my growing headache.

I slowly blinked my eyes open. Everything was a blurred at first, but I fought the haze in my head as best I could. I could eventually make out the kid in front of me. Dark brown hair—the same shade as his eyes, a few freckles across his nose, and a kind smile.

That’s when everything came back with a clarity that sent my mind reeling.

The angel. The forest. That monster. And then, “Pinetree...?” He saved me. “Wha...—“

“Hey, it’s okay. Slow down. You don’t have to explain anything until you’re more awake.”

Even without the blue hat, it was easy enough to recognize him. He was in pajamas, hair messed up enough that I could sort of see the birthmark he always tried to hide. He still had a gentle and innocent look about him, but he seemed more mature than before.

I attempted to sit up, only to be immediately hit by a wave of nausea. I instinctively tried to bring my hand up to my temples, but doing so sent a sudden flare of pain up it. “Augh!” I yelped, “Quid est?” I looked to inspect the arm.

It was wrapped tightly with bandages, small splotches of what I could only assume were blood seeping through. My other arm was stiff too, and I looked to see why. This wound was left uncovered, but had mostly scabbed over. Five—no, six—rows of dashed puncture marks curved around around my shoulder, starting about halfway down my forearm and coming almost to my neck, continuing down the back of my shoulder blades to form an almost-circle. I wasn’t really sure how they even managed to get it to stop bleeding.

“Ow,” I said blankly, looking at the injuries. It seemed like it warranted some kind of response. “Infirmis corporibus.”

I could feel Pinetree’s gaze on me. I looked up slowly and deadpanned, “Being human sucks.”

Pinetree giggled a little before quieting down and shaking silently with a hand over his mouth. “Yeah, I guess it does. Speaking of, what happened to you?”

Blue fire. Dark. Angel. Forest. Monster. Pinetree.

“...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION:
> 
> ———
> 
> Quid est? — What?
> 
> Infirmis corporibus. — Human bodies are weak.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION:
> 
> O mi deus! — Oh dear god!
> 
> Fututus et mori in igni! — Fuck off and die in a fire!
> 
> ———
> 
> Yeesh, Bill. Watch your profanity. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and are looking forward to the next update. I’ve already started working on it, so it shouldn’t be THAT long.
> 
> Please leave a comment! Tell me how I did! If you see any mistakes, please let me know. (I am an insecure teenager who should be sleeping rn.)


End file.
